1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to neck straps or lanyards that fit around a person's neck and are typically used to support a name tag, a key, or other such item, including purely decorative items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Neck lanyards are made from a variety of materials, including metal chains, smooth vinyl, and woven materials, such as a cotton cord. Such cords have become increasingly popular because they are considered by some to be more attractive than metal or vinyl lanyards and because of the soft feel provided by the material.
Prior art lanyards generally include an attachment mechanism at the ends so that the ends can be joined after the lanyard has been positioned around a person's neck. That enables the wearer to put the lanyard in place or remove it without having to lift a closed loop over the wearer's head. As a safety measure, the locking mechanism is usually a breakaway type that will separate or break away in response to the application of a separating force of a predetermined level. Examples of breakaway mechanisms are Velcro strips, plastic tubes, metal snaps, and plastic joints. The locking mechanism is usually composed of two elements which are separate from the remainder of the lanyard, and thus must be assembled or attached to the lanyard during the production process. This, of course, adds to the cost of the item. While neck lanyards are generally inexpensive items, they are frequently made in such large volume that each increment of cost savings can be significant.
Vinyl and woven lanyards are sometimes printed with text or other graphics. The printing is usually part of a marketing promotion or a way to identify a particular business that is distributing the lanyards to its employees or to identify attendees at a convention. Woven shoestring-like lanyards, having a flat profile, are usually imprinted by securing the cord to a member that guides the cord under a printing head. The printing is thus a separate step performed after the individual lanyard has been formed. The printing is generally on a single strand at a time, and hence is relatively expensive because of the requirement for careful guiding of the lanyard into the printing head, and the synchronization between the printing head and the guiding member.
Advantageously, vinyl lanyards can be imprinted as a group before individual lanyards are cut from a vinyl sheet. However, the most common type of smooth vinyl is transparent, and thus does not lend itself to printing very well. Some success has been had with printing on white or black vinyl.
Notwithstanding the many different types of neck straps and lanyards currently available, it is believed that there is a need for an improved lanyard that is simple to produce, has the necessary breakaway locking elements, and has a desired feel and attractive appearance.